A Wedding Necessity
by CharlotteBrowning
Summary: Reeling from Mr. Darcy's proposal at Hunsford, Elizabeth Bennet from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice goes for a walk to clear her head and gets caught in the rain. Seeking shelter in a shed, who should she find there but Darcy himself! Discovered with him in a compromising situation, the only way to save her reputation is to marry this man she despises. Furious with Darcy for pl
1. Chapter 0

All Chapters have been replace with edited and improve text.

A Wedding Necessity is a full story available for sale in most retail estores.

I had decided to post the first few chapter on this board but after bad feedback

I will post the full story one chapter at a time

SO I have decided to post 1 chapter on Monday and one on Friday

As always the book is available at amazon http: \\\ amzon .me \wn


	2. Chapter 1

**A Wedding Necessity**  
 _A Pride and Prejudice Regency Variation_

Charlotte Browning

GTQ LLC

Orlando, Florida

Copyright © 2017 by **Charlotte Browning**

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, without prior written permission.

 **GTQ LLC**

 **PO Box 540375**

 **Orlando, FL 32854**

 **A wedding Necessity/Charlotte Browning** 1st ed.

ISBN 9781542506595

CONTENTS

Chapter One

Chapter Two

Chapter Three

Chapter Four

Chapter Five

Chapter Six

Chapter Seven

Chapter Eight

Chapter Nine

Chapter Ten

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Fourteen

ABOUT THE AUTHOR 127

Chapter One

Elizabeth rolled in bed all night, the man's words playing again and again in her mind. Making her distress rise to levels she did not think possible. Yet, there she was experiencing them.

Pacing back and forth in front of her bedroom window. Her eyes examined the scarce furniture of the room and its simplicity. Her mind kept scrutinizing every word exchanged the night before, during Mr. Darcy's short visit. While trying to find explanations and reasons, to what lacked all logic. And driving herself insane in the process.

Why on God's Earth would he offer marriage to her when he thought so little of her and her family? The answer to that question was a complete mystery to her since she had dismissed his confessed love.

She was the first one to admit she was not a romantic person, and she had never claimed to be so. But being a voracious reader all her life had given her a good idea of what love was supposed to be. It meets the concept of love insinuated by the allegedly infatuated Mr. Darcy.

When you love someone, all the rest should lose importance. And the obstacles, if there would be any, should be considered a minor detail. Not the cause of feelings of degradation and selfdeprecation.

Incredibly, he had been able to transform love into a sickness. He had fought with and to which he finally surrendered. After innumerable battles and admitting he was not going to find a cure.

Opening the white drapes that covered the window, she looked outside, with a sigh. The sun had risen and was shining brightly outside, with a partially cloudy sky. The birds sitting in the tall oak trees by the house were singing a sweet little song. Yet, none of the beauty registered in her mind.

The man was so despicable she should not waste a second of her time thinking about the whole incident. However, she had not been able to erase it from her mind, not even for a second.

Eager to find some peace for her mind. She abandoned the room she had been using during her visit to the Collins. And went downstairs, looking for company and distraction.

Unlike other days, that morning, she had decided to stay inside the house and not go on her usual morning walks. Instead, she helped Mrs. Collins around the small house, in a vain effort to keep her mind busy with other things.

But she gave up trying after tea. She needed fresh air and a long walk and, due to the hour, she was sure she was not going to find anyone else around.

Warning Mrs. Collins of her decision, she put on her hat and wrapped herself in a warm shawl. They were now in April, but the air could still get very chilly.

"Are you sure it is a good idea for you to leave the house, Lizzie?" asked Mrs. Collins, "The sky is too dark, it might rain."

Elizabeth dismissed her friend's worries. Assuring her she would take cover if it did rain and left the house.

The cold air of the afternoon soon made her feel so much better. Raising her head, she allowed the soft breeze to kiss her cheeks for a few moments. It was able to clear her head like nothing else could. She headed to the park. Looking for a long and lonely walk, through the park's trails, enjoying the whisper of the wind on the trees. She wandered around looking at the beauty of the park. She saw the blossoms in the Oak trees and the beautiful flowers which had emerged from the ground. She also listened to the birds sitting in the tall Maple tree. Despite all her efforts, the man's words were still present in her mind. Especially the way he mentioned her inferiority and the obstacle her family constituted. This made her temper boil so much, she did not notice the threatening clouds gathering above her.

The first drop of rain fell on the top of her nose and when she raised her head startled, a few others fell on her face. Before she could decide what to do or where to go, she had gotten herself completely drenched.

Furious with herself for being so distracted. She looked around hoping to find shelter in the tall oak trees and bushes. Trying to find a suitable place to take cover, but there was nothing in sight. Fortunately, she was able to recognize the part of the park she was in. And remember there was a small wooden shed not far from where she was.

The rain was quickly changing into a storm. A roar of thunder and bright flashes of light warned her about the danger of being out in the woods and under the trees.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Elizabeth ran through the sharp branches of the bushes. Evading the towering trees, she headed toward the shed. A few minutes later, she burst in and shut the door behind her, she had cold drops of rain running down her face.

"Miss Bennet."

The scandalized exclamation startled her. Instinctively, she turned in direction of the voice. She raised her hand to cover her mouth and muffle her cry of surprise and dread.

In front of her, only wearing his trousers, stood the cause of her distress: Mr. Darcy himself.

Turning around immediately, she stared at the rough wooden door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth, unable to hide her displeasure, as she felt color invading her cheeks.

He cleared his throat, obviously as uncomfortable as she was. "I believe the same thing you are. I was caught by surprise by the rain."

"I thought you took your walks in the morning."

"I could say the same of you, Miss Bennet." There was an obvious ironic tone in his words that only managed to infuriate her.

"Either way, we cannot stay here together. It is not proper." She protested, deciding to ignore his response.

"In case you failed to notice, my dear lady, there is a storm going on outside, and there is no other shelter nearby." He pointed out, matter off actly. "You can turn around now."

Slowly, she turned around to find him wearing a rough shirt, stained and old. But at least, he was decently covered now.

"Fortunately for me, the forest keeper left some cleaned clothes here." He explained, pointing at his outfit.

"Yes, how fortunate of you, Mr. Darcy." Sarcasm oozed from her words.

"You are dripping wet, Miss Bennet."

"How observant of you, Mr. Darcy. But unlike your case, I'm sure the forest keeper's wife did not leave any dry clothes for me to change into."

He looked around confirming her words. The shed was small and only had the basics. A small round table, four wooden chairs, a bed in the corner of the room, a fireplace. There were a few implements to cook and to eat, but not much more than that. A few candles lighted the place, along with the fire burning in the fireplace.

"I'm afraid not, but either way, you should remove at least the dress. You shall get ill if you do not."

"And what do you suggest I should wear, kind sir?" the sarcasm was clear in her tone, but she did not mind her words. After all, he was the responsible of her situation, had he not offered marriage to her in such an insulting way? She would have gone walking in the morning and she would have never been caught in that situation.

"There is a blanket over the bed. You could wrap yourself up with it. You have to be sensible about this, Miss Bennet. If you do not take that wet dress out you will catch a cold or even pneumonia."

Though she hated to accept he was right, she knew there was some truth in his words. She was already shaking uncontrollably. She knew it would only grow worse the longer she kept the dress on.

"Is there a place where I could take it off?"

"No, I'm afraid not. This is the only room in the shed and it is pouring cats and dogs outside, so you shall pardon me for not going out."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, but she knew he was only being sensible. The whole purpose of taking the wet clothes out was of being dry, going outside would be insane. The shed had a small porch, but it wouldn't cover a person from the stormy rain falling outside.

"Would you at least turn around and close your eyes?" asked she, shaking even more, despite the warm fire he had turned on.

"Of course," He turned around, and she started to unbutton her dress.

Her fingers were so numb from the cold she was not able to unbutton the first one and she groaned her frustration.

"What is the matter, Miss Bennet?" asked he, hearing her fusses with her dress.

"My hands are too cold and shaking too much. I am not able to unbutton it." She admitted after a few more intents.

There was a short silence in the room while she tried to no effect to release the button.

"I am aware I am not in your favor, but would you trust me to help you? I shall keep my eyes closed all the time."

She looked at his back shocked with his proposal. How dared he? But what other choice did she have other than freeze to death?

"This is utterly improper, but since I do not have any death wishes, I shall have to accept your help, kind sir." Said she, through gritted teeth.

Mr. Darcy turned around and walked to where she was and standing in front of her, he closed his eyes. "Please guide my hands, Miss Bennet."

Still shuddering, she put her hands over his. Feeling strange jolts of energy rushing up to her arms and through her body. It was awakening some strange sensations in her.

Trying to ignore it, she put his hands on the row of buttons on the front of her dress.

Quickly, he unbuttoned them all. With a real effort, she was able to ignore what the grazing of his fingers down her chest did to her. She was sure it was just her imagination and that she should dismiss it completely.

When he undid the last button, she sighed with relief. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I am sure I will be able to proceed from now on."

"It was my pleasure." He returned to the other side of the room and she finally removed the wet dress, keeping on her damp petticoat. She simply could not take that out.

She grabbed her wet dress and put it on the back of a chair, in front of the fire to dry. Then she picked the rough gray blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself.

"I'm ready, thank you." She announced taking a seat on another chair near the fire. She was still shaking and her hands were still very cold.

"Good." A few claps of thunder shook the shed, and the rain began to fall even more strongly. "I'm afraid we are not going anywhere tonight. Even if the storm subsides, it will be too dark to even try to cross the park." He stated.

"This is terrible. My reputation will be ruined!" she murmured, shaking her head, in dismay.

"No one needs to know we were together, Miss Bennet. I sure shall not tell."

"Of course,"

"Now, we need to practical. Do you think there might be food somewhere in this shed?"

"There should be some dry meat and dry biscuits somewhere. The forest keeper must keep some here all the time. Especially in the case of emergencies, particularly during winter." She explained. "Have you looked on those cabinets?"

"I did not have much time for delving around before you arrived." He started to open the cabinets letting out a shout of joy. "Yes, we have here some dry meat, a couple of sausages conserved in oil, some fruit jam, and some dry biscuits. We shall not die of starvation." He concluded as he displayed the food over the table.

"There should be some potatoes somewhere. I could make us some soup if there is some water." She suggested.

"That is an even better idea. Can you please look for the potatoes while I get us some water? I saw a pump, just outside the door."

"You will get wet."

"The porch will cover me enough while I get the water."

"Perfect." She waited for him to leave the shed with a cooking pot in his hands. She got up and tie the blanket around her body as best as she could.

Like she suspected, there were a few potatoes and sweet potatoes. Stored on a wooden box near the fireplace and she grabbed a few. On a small stone counter, she found an old knife. Then proceeded to peel the potatoes, taking care not to cut herself as she worked quickly.

She was almost done when he returned with the pot filled with water. Fortunately, he had not gotten too wet with the rain.

"Here, shall this be enough?" he asked showing her the pot.

"Yes, thank you."

A few minutes later she had it all cooking hanging from a hook on the fireplace. It would not be the tastiest soup she had ever cooked, but it would be better than just eating some dry meat.

While she waited for the soup to be ready, she approached the small window and stared into the dark wet night.

"Now that we have some spare time. There is something I would like to discuss with you, Miss Bennet. Regarding our conversation of last night." Mr. Darcy said, breaking the silence.

Frowning, she turned to look at him. "I do not think there is anything either of us could add to that conversation, Mr. Darcy. And if you think there is, I would very much appreciate you would keep those words for yourself."

"Last night you laid to my charge two offenses I would like to refute, Miss Bennet. Even a condemned man is entitled to defend himself of the accusations being held against him."

"Yes, undoubtedly, but since I am sure my words only carried truth, I really do not see the point to go over all that again." She insisted. "Besides, this is hardly the place or the moment to sustain that kind of conversation."

"On the contrary, I believe it is just perfect." He persisted, eager to make his point.

"If you insist on following these paths, I will be forced to try my luck with the rain and the darkness of the forest." She was not going to change her mind. She had had enough of his words. Recalling the dreadful conversation would not make this terrible day any better.

"You are a very stubborn lady, Miss Bennet."

"Indeed, I am, Mr. Darcy. I thought you knew that by now."

"Yes, Miss Bennet, I should know better than trying to keep a civilized conversation with you."

She turned to check on the soup, ignoring his words.

Another uncomfortable silence fell between them. But, she preferred that to his topic of conversation.

A few minutes later the soup smelled ready, and she poured it in a couple of bowls she had found around the place. She placed a small plate with the dry biscuits on the middle of the table. Then added two cups of tea, she had found on a shelf over the counter. They ate in silence, for that she was deeply thankful. She was not in the mood to talk nonsense with him.

The rain was still falling hard outside, and she was now convinced they would have to spend the night there. She hoped he was also right when he said no one needed to know they had been alone in a shed during the whole night. Her reputation would never survive that and neither those of her sisters.

When they finished their improvised dinner, she cleared the small table as well as she could. Taking as much time as she could in such a simple task, looking to keep her hands busy as much as possible.

It was going to be a very long night.

Mr. Darcy put some more logs on the fire and took a seat in front of the fireplace. He contemplated the fascinating dance of the flames and when she was done, she decided to do the same.

"Perhaps we should try to get some sleep." He suggested after a while.

"And how do you suggest doing that, Mr. Darcy? There is only one bed and not a big one either." She said with a disdainful scowl cracking her lips.

He tilted his head to glance at her. "The nights are still very cold and this one will be more than others. It has not stopped raining and I doubt it will before morning. The fireplace will not be enough to warm the whole shed."

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Darcy?" the frown on her forehead went deeper with each word that came out of his mouth.

"That we need to act like two sensible adults whose only concern is to spend the night without freezing." He explained.

"I really doubt there is the slightest risk of that happening. We are no longer in the middle of winter." She ranted.

"Very well, Miss Bennet. It is fruitless to expect you to act like a sensible person, so I am going to bed. Feel free to join me whenever you wish."

With those words, he stood up and walked to the bed, laying down with his back to her. He faced the wall, leaving more than enough room for her.

The nerves of the man. She had always known he was not a gentleman, but his actions at that instant had proven that to her.

Refusing to accept his suggestion. She unwrapped the blanket from around her body and covered herself with it as much as she could. Before she laid down on the cold floor, in front of the fireplace. That would have to do.

But it did not. The cobbled floor was too cold and it would not get warm, no matter how still she was and it was just too hard. She could feel all kinds of bruises already and it had not been more than half an hour since she had lied down.

All of a sudden, the bed rustled and the next thing she knew she was being picked up in two strong arms. He carried her to bed before he lied down next to her.

"If you dare to move, Miss Bennet, I swear to God, I will tie you to the bed. Allow us some rest, this will be a hard night as it is, without you making it even harder." He warned her and though she had a million words thriving in her mind, she decided to keep them for herself.

She was sure he would fulfill his threat.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Elizabeth must have fallen asleep. Despite her intentions of not surrendering into the arms of the devious Morpheus. The next thing she was aware of was the sound of the shed's door being opened. There was a small cry of horror let out by her ceremonious host, Mr. Collins himself.

"Elizabeth!"

Mr. Darcy must have woken up at the same instant she did. Because he hopped out of the bed and faced the man standing at the doorway.

"Mr. Collins."

"I'm in shock, Mr. Darcy. This is not, by far, the behavior I would expect from one of Lady Catherine's nephews." He scolded him in a very cold tone.

"Nothing happened here, Mr. Collins. But even if it had, there would be no harm done, since Miss Bennet has given me the honor of accepting my marriage offer." Mr. Darcy explained, in a very calm tone. "Is it not true, my dear Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth squeezed against the wall, grasping the blanket hard to her chest. She dreaded the whole incident. She knew Mr. Darcy was saving her and her family from public disgrace. But even so, she wished she could turn back on time and prevent this awful situation to ever happen. How could such a marriage ever work? She was sure any feelings he might have held for her were long dead. Especially since the harsh words, she had used to reject him. And her motives to say 'no' remained unalterable.

And yet, here she was forced to say yes, to escape the ignominy of the opprobrium.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. It is true." And with those words, she sealed their fate.

Mr. Collins snorted with disbelief.

"That sounds very dubious."

"I assure you, Mr. Collins there is nothing dubious with my intentions towards Miss Bennet. I would marry her right this instant if I could." Mr. Darcy said, probably with more enthusiasm than he should have. Because dear Mr. Collins took his word for it.

"Right this instant it is impossible, but I'll send a letter to the archbishop requiring a special license. I shall marry you on Saturday, three days from now."

"No." the shout from Elizabeth was impossible to hold back. She did not want to marry in such a hurry.

Mr. Collins looked at her with a triumphal look on his face but she quickly erased it.

"What I mean, Mr. Collins is that there is no need to rush things. I want a proper marriage, with all my family present, as well as Mr. Darcy's, of course."

"You are trying to fool me and I will not accept it." The man persisted. "You are a guest at my house and thus I am responsible for your welfare. I must insist in an immediate marriage. Otherwise, I shall have to explain the whole situation to your father and to Mr. Darcy's noble aunt."

It was a vile threat and both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were aware of it. They did not have many alternatives than to accept the man's plan.

"I assure you, Mr. Collins, no one tries to fool you. If it makes you feel better, then by all means, we shall marry on Saturday." Mr. Darcy convened.

"Perfect. I will give you a few minutes to get dressed, Elizabeth. As for you, I believe it would be a good idea if you would leave at once. No one other than the three of us needs to know about this night." The man suggested.

"Yes, of course, you are right." He turned to look at Elizabeth. "I will visit you, Miss Bennet, as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy, I would appreciate that." She said, nodding.

They left the shed, closing the door behind them. Elizabeth hopped out of the bed, quickly putting on her still damp dress.

She should have known something like this would happen. It was just her luck to have Mr. Collins bursting in on them the way he did.

Surely Mr. Darcy was cursing the day he met her. She was sure she had killed all his desires of marrying her the other night. On her side, things remained exactly the same. She had no desires of marrying a man that thought so little of her and her family.

Making it a necessary marriage would only aggravate things for both of them. It was not something she was looking forward.

When Elizabeth came out of the shed, after putting some order to it, Mr. Darcy was nowhere to be seen. Mr. Collins, on the other hand, was leaning against the shed's wall, waiting for her.

"I must say, Elizabeth, I did not expect such a reckless behavior from you." He said as soon as he saw her come out of the shed.

"I am sure you were aware of last night's storm as much as I was, Mr. Collins. That shed was the only shelter I found and also the only shelter Mr. Darcy found. Our health, not to say our lives, were in danger. As two sensible, adult people, we decided to share the shed and wait for the storm to go away." She explained, even though she was sure he would not believe a word she was saying. Especially because he had already decided what had happened and no one would change his mind.

"I believe the small risk to your health was worth taking in comparison." His tone was pompous and arrogant and she hated him for it.

"How are we supposed to explain the urgency of this marriage, Mr. Collins?"

"Well, there is no real reason for you two to wait since Mr. Darcy has the means to provide you with all you might need." He said, in a tone that did not allow any arguing.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they were almost arriving at the house, he turned to look at her.

"I shall send a note to Mr. Darcy inviting him for tea this afternoon. Then encouraging him to inform Mrs. Collins and Lady Catherine of his engagement to you. After that, you will be able to start all the preparations you might consider necessary."

"I would have more time for those if you gave us at least another week."

"I thought I had been clear enough." There was a deep frown on his forehead.

"Yes, Mr. Collins, you were."

"Then, do not try to make me change my mind. It will not happen."

"Of course, not."

Mrs. Collins received them with breakfast ready. After changing into a dry dress, Elizabeth joined them at the table.

"I'm sure you were very scared all alone in that cave, Elizabeth." Mrs. Collins said, with pity oozing out of her words.

"Yes, for a few moments, but the lightning was much scarier," Elizabeth answered. Realizing Mr. Collins must have given her another version of the events.

"I'm glad you are all right and nothing wrong happened. Mr. Collins was very worried and so was I, of course." She assured Elizabeth.

"I know, my dear Charlotte. I wanted to come back, but I have to admit that scared me more than staying alone in the cave."

Mr. Collins cleared his throat, interrupting them.

"My dear Charlotte, I have just invited Mr. Darcy and his cousin over for tea. Will you please be kind enough to see to it?" Mr. Collins asked, changing the topic.

"Of course, it will be my pleasure."

The rest of the day went by with no memorable events if you discard the state of nerves Elizabeth had been in. As well as the amount of paper she had wasted trying to write to her father announcing the news. She did not want to see the dread in Mr. Darcy's face when he was forced to announce their marriage.

She had spent the whole day looking in vain for a way out of the situation. Other than having lightning strike Mr. Collins, and they were not that lucky, there was no way out. She would have to marry Mr. Darcy. Living with the knowledge that her husband would have preferred to marry anyone else.

Fate had worked against them.

By tea time, both Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived riding their horses. Everything was set in the drawing room and Mr. and Mrs. Collins received their guests at the door. Unaware of the reigning tension, Mrs. Collins guided them to the drawing room, inviting them to take a seat.

They enjoyed the delicious cucumber sandwiches. As well as the magnificent pastries and a hot, strong black tea. Mr. Darcy cleared his throat and looked at Mrs. Collins.

"My presence here in your house ma'am, obeys a concrete purpose." He started with a very formal tone, suitable for the occasion. "A few nights ago, I had the pleasure of offering marriage to your dear friend here. She gave me the honor of accepting me."

Charlotte let out a small cry of surprise and turned to look at her friend in disbelief.

"You did not mention a word." She protested, a little sad.

"My dear friend. Mr. Darcy asked me to allow him to make the announcement himself. And I just could not say no." Elizabeth tried to explain, hating to lie in such a way to her friend.

"Of course, I understand. This makes me very happy for you." She took Elizabeth's hand in hers and squeezed them slightly.

"Your good husband agreed to marry us this Saturday since we don't see any reason to wait any longer." Mr. Darcy continued, surprising Mrs. Collins once more.

"So, fast? I'm sure you could wait a few weeks to organize the wedding properly." She protested.

"Mr. Darcy needs to visit one of his properties up in Yorkshire and he would like to take Elizabeth with him. He cannot wait any longer and I understand his urgency." Mr. Collins explained, surprising Elizabeth. She never expected such imagination from a man such as him.

"I'm sure Miss Bennet's family will understand my eagerness. We shall throw a party as soon as we get back, to which you are invited, of course." Mr. Darcy added.

"I assume you've notified your beloved aunt." Mr. Collins asked Mr. Darcy.

"Yes, of course. She is very happy for me and wished us both all the happiness in the world." Mr. Darcy replied and Elizabeth was certain she detected some sarcasm in his words.

After all, Lady Catherine had hoped he would marry her own daughter.

"Have you notified your parents, Elizabeth, darling?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Yes, I sent them a letter this morning. I'm hoping they find enough time to travel here for the wedding but I'm aware it will be very difficult."

"Of course, Well, you can count with my help, you know that."

"Yes, dear Charlotte, I know." She patted her friend's hand.

"Well, I'm happy to see that this is all settled." Mr. Collins said, getting up and ending the reunion.

The rest of the group imitated him and soon Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were saying goodbye.

"Of all the men of the realm, there goes the last one I thought I would see married to you." Said Charlotte, turning to look at her friend.

"I know, but you have to admit I could have done much worse. Mr. Darcy will provide me with the life I have always wanted. And I have heard he has a fantastic library. What else could I ask for?" Elizabeth replied, seeking to convince her friend of her complacency with that marriage.

"Have you decided what to wear for the wedding?"

"I have a white dress that will do perfectly fine." She had not thought of that detail until her friend had asked, but that was not something that worried her.

Running her fingers through her light brown curls, she decided. Nothing really mattered in a marriage where both contractors hated each other.

It was not going to be an easy life, she was sure of that.

The following days were filled with preparations and visits.

The night after their wedding announcement. Lady Catherine had insisted on inviting Elizabeth and the Collins for dinner.

Although the old lady showed politeness and cordiality. Elizabeth could tell she was not happy with her nephew's decision.

Dinner was a bit tense and Elizabeth had been more than happy to return to the Collins' house. Answering Lady Catherine's questions about their engagement had been extremely exhausting. It had required all her attention and skills to give her the right answers. So, she would not expose the fraud they were committing.

On Friday morning, Elizabeth received a letter from her father. Though she had expected something similar. She could not help feeling hurt for her father's absence. She had known her mother would never forgive her for such a marriage. But she had hoped her father would defend her and be there to take her to the altar.

According to him, her mother had taken the news very badly. She considers it treason on Elizabeth's part. For marrying with such haste and for notifying them on such short notice.

Mrs. Bennet wished her all the happiness in the world, but she politely asked her daughter not to visit too soon. It would require time for the wound Elizabeth had caused to heal.

Her father added his apologies for not being there. Ending the letter with words of support and good wishes.


	5. Chapter 4

**NOTE All chapters Have been edited further and text has been improved on Jan23.**

Chapter Four

Elizabeth finished packing all her things that day. Since Mr. Darcy had sent her a note explaining he planned to leave for Yorkshire as soon as the wedding was over. She would not have time for much and she wanted to be ready.

For a moment, she wished she had someone to confide in. Someone, she could tell the whole story too and ask for advice. But the only person she would have been able to talk to was Jane, her sister, and she was too far away for that.

That must have been the longest night of her life. She had trouble sleeping and doubts of all kinds swirled wildly in her head. When the sun finally came up, it found her in a complete state of nervousness and irritation.

Being nervous was not a part of her character. She dreaded these circumstances for putting her through it. She hated to enter a situation she knew little about. In those circumstances, she would have thanked her mother's words. But now, she was to face alone all that implied being a married woman with no knowledge of what to expect.

After a quick bath, she put on her white dress and combed her hair as best as she could. Having never been vain and other than being clean, decent, and presentable. She had never worried much about the way she looked, and she was not going to start now. After all, her husband to be thought she was only tolerable. Not beautiful enough to allure him, and she had no intention of changing his mind.

She was almost ready when Charlotte joined her in her bedroom. Her friend brought with her a lovely wreath of white wildflowers. Intertwined with pink carnations and a similar bouquet. They were beautiful and smelled wonderful.

"Here, I thought you should at least wear this on your hair." She explained as she helped Elizabeth put it on. "And this one for you to take to the church." She added, giving her the bouquet as well.

"Thank you, it is gorgeous." With the wreath over her hair, she looked a bit more like a bride. She still felt as if she was in a nightmare instead of just a few minutes away from her wedding ceremony. She missed her father, her sisters, especially Jane. She even missed her mother, despite her comments.

Standing next to her, Charlotte wriggled her hands nervously. "I wish your mother was here. She is the best person to talk to you about these things, but since she is not, I thought it was my duty to take her place."

Elizabeth appreciated her friend's effort. But she was not sure she wanted to hear those words from the woman married to a man like Mr. Collins. "It is all right, Charlotte. It is not important."

"Of course, it is. Becoming a married woman is a big change in one's life. You need to accept things you did not know existed. Because once you marry, your husband obtains all the power over you." She insisted.

"I assure you that shall not happen in my case."

"Elizabeth, I have known you for many, many years. I know how you are, I know your temper and how little restraint you put to your tongue. As your husband, Mr. Darcy will be entitled to correct you as he sees fit. You must learn to keep your thoughts for yourself and accept his will. It is your duty."

To say Elizabeth was shocked was an understatement. She knew her friend only wished her happiness, but she could not believe half of what she was saying. That was not what she had seen in her parents' marriage. Of course, she knew little of what happened when the doors were closed.

Even so, she had trouble believing her father had real control over her mother and her will.

"Thank you, Charlotte. I am sure I will be able to handle the situation as best as I can." Said she, trying to appease her friend.

"And remember, you cannot refuse his attentions in bed. After all, he will be your husband and your master."

She dreaded those words and tried not to let them affect her. Things could not be that bad, otherwise, women would not be so eager to get married, or to marry her daughters.

"Yes, of course."

"Since your father was not able to be here and take you to the altar. Colonel Fitzwilliam accepted to give your hand away. He is already here waiting and Mr. Darcy is already at the church." Mrs. Collins informed, with a trembling smile, relieved she was done with such a terrible task.

"Thank you. Let us not make them wait, then."

The short walk to the church did not take them long and far too soon for her. Elizabeth was walking down the aisle with Colonel Fitzwilliam.

The church had been decorated with a few flower arrangements. Surely courtesy of Lady Catherine's gardener. All the candles were lit. Someone played the organ and a lovely melody filled the air. Lending the atmosphere an almost magical ambient feel.

There were few guests. Lady Catherine and her daughter, Mrs. Collins, and Colonel Fitzwilliam, of course. Just enough to witness the event.

As Elizabeth was walking down the aisle, she did her best not to look at Mr. Darcy. She was not ready to see the displeasure he certainly was showing on his face. Her nerves were too wrecked as it was.

Fortunately, Mr. Collins kept the ceremony short and essential. This was something Elizabeth appreciated very much. Mr. Darcy repeated his vows with a firm tone. If she had not known better, she would have believed he meant every word he said as he slid a ring on her left ring finger.

She did her best when it was her turn and she promised to herself to do her best. After all, there was no way out now. She would have to make the best of it if she hoped for a civilized existence next to the man that was now her husband.

"You may now kiss the bride." Mr. Collins announced at the end of the ceremony and startled Elizabeth turned to look at Mr. Darcy. She had forgotten about that part of the wedding ritual and she did not know what to expect.

Mr. Darcy took her hands in his and leaning over, he kissed her forehead. It was a gentle, almost loving gesture that only managed to confuse her even more.

"Allow me to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Darcy." Mr. Collins concluded as they turned to see the audience.

Cheers and wishes of happiness came from the few people present as they exited the church.

When all was over, they said goodbye to the small audience that had come to witness the marriage. Lady Catherine tried to convince her nephew once more to delay their departure. She wanted them to have lunch with her at Rosings'. Mr. Darcy insisted on leaving and a few minutes later they were on their way to Yorkshire.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" Mr Darcy finally broke the silence between them.

Elizabeth looked at the platinum ring with a sapphire that adorned her finger. "Yes, of course. Surprisingly short. I admit I was expecting one of Mr Collins endless sermons."

"Yes, that was why I warned him against it. He decided the date, against our will, the least he could do was to respect my wishes regarding the ceremony."

"I am glad you managed to achieve that small victory."

"Yes. You look especially beautiful today with your bride attire."

"Thank you, it is very kind of you to say that, but we both know I am not beautiful." She replied, unwilling to accept false compliments.

"I am aware this was not the marriage you dreamed of, but it is done and I believe we should work together in order to make the best of it."

"Yes, Mr Darcy. I am aware of that too and I still have trouble accepting I am married to the man responsible for my sister's misery, but as you said yourself, it is done."

"If you are going to refer to that particular offence, then I believe I'm entitled to defend myself."

"What possible defence could you have, Mr Darcy? And are you sure you want to begin this marriage with an arguing?"

"That, my dear Mrs Darcy was all your doing, since you were the one bringing up the subject."

His tone was cold, even stern and Elizabeth had to admit he was right. Her nerves had gotten the best of her and she had attacked him in order to defend herself.

"Then I apologise and vow never to speak of it again if you do the same. We will never see eye to eye on it that is for sure."

"I can accept that."

"Thank you." She made a long pause, looking for the adequate words to express her request. "There is something else I would like to ask you, Mr Darcy."

"Please, ask, Mrs Darcy."

"I am sure you will agree with me on the fact that this marriage was extremely hastened and that fact stole from us the possibility of knowing each other better before saying yes at the altar." She started, wriggling her hands over her lap.

"Yes, I agree with you. That is why I tried to convince Mr Collins to give us more time, but he was quite peremptory." He glanced at her from his side of the carriage. "But, now that we are married, nothing can stop us from taking that time. We do not have to do anyone's will anymore, so I believe it would be a good thing for us and our marriage, if we take the time to get to know each other well, at least for a prudential time."

Elizabeth sighed with relief. "Yes, Mr Darcy that is exactly what I believe too."

Whatever a marriage implied, she was not in a haste to find out. She needed that time he was offering her, to make amends with the reality of that marriage.

"Perfect. Why do you not start by calling me Fitzwilliam?"

"Thank you, but I feel more comfortable with Mr Darcy."

He frowned but did not insist. "May I call you Elizabeth?"

"Yes, of course, or Lizzy as my sisters call me."

"I rather call you Elizabeth. Lizzy does not match your fierce personality, my dear wife." The hint of a smile cracked his face and she chuckled.

"As you prefer, Mr Darcy." She sighed, feeling a bit better. "Where exactly in Yorkshire are we going?"

"To Scarborough. I have a property there I do not visit as much as I would like to, due to the distances. I thought it would be the perfect place for us to get to know each other, away from any outside influence." He explained.

"Yes, that sounds a very good idea."

"We will stop for the night half way there, at a small Inn, I usually use when I make this trip. They have a very nice place there and the food is quite good, I'm sure you will enjoy."

"Of course, that will be nice."

"I was a bit surprise your parents decided not to join you this morning."

"It is a bit far…"

"It is only half a day away." He interrupted her.

"Yes, I know, but travelling even such short distance required a lot of arrangements they considered excessive for just attending our wedding." She said, trying to hide the tiny resentment she felt from her tone. "My mother was not very pleased with the hastened decision and I believe she wanted Jane to be the first one to marry. I must say my mother and I do not see eye to eye on too many things."

"Yes, I was able to sense that. You are very different from your other sisters."

"Sometimes, I believe father raised me as the son he never had, exploiting my curiosity, promoting my love for reading and always challenging me to learn more, read more, and always seek for answers."

"Yes, you are probably right. I cannot imagine how your father must feel, living surrounded by six women." There was an amused smile on his lips and she smiled too.

"Yes, I have thought about it too. I am sure it is not easy for him."

"Tell me more about your sisters." Asked Mr Darcy.

"Why would you want to know?" there was a slight intrigue in her tone.

"They have become my family now, and it would be nice to know a bit more about them." He explained. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Very well. You met Jane better than any of my other sisters, though sometimes I believe you did not get to know her at all. She is the eldest and everybody agrees that she a sweet girl." She started, trying to be as impartial as she could. "Very unlike me, Jane is docile, soft-spoken, and very popular among all the people that get to know her, kind, considerate, intelligent and good with children."

"A parable of virtues." Mr Darcy's remark made Elizabeth frown.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" asked she, in a cold tone.

"Yes, yes, please. I shall not interrupt again."

"Her only flaw, as far as I am concerned, is her ability to see the world through rose coloured glasses. She always sees the best in people and never suspects foul play. She loves deeply and also hurts deeply, but she tends to keep that for herself. I believe I am one of the few people she trusts her true feelings with." She sighed with sorrow. "I know I was not supposed to mention this again, but it really bothers me to see her in such pain due to your friend's actions."

"I believe it is time for you to hear me on this subject, Elizabeth. Will you allow me to explain my part in this story?"

"Is there really anything else to explain?"

"Yes, there is, and I have tried to do so several times, now."

"Very well, I shall listen to you, if you truly believe that will change anything."

"Thank you." Said he, sarcasm oozing from those two words. "I realised Bingley favoured your sister, almost as soon as I arrived in Hertfordshire. That was quite obvious for all people around him, but it became clear to me at the Netherfield dance. He had been in love many times in the past, but he always had lost interest quite fast as well. At the ball, I realised his interest for her had aroused expectations of marriage amongst the community to the point people talked about it as if it was a certain thing, only waiting for a date to be set. I must say that surprised me a little and I observed Bingley a bit more thoroughly and realised his interest was far bigger than what I had seen in him so far."

He made a pause as if to choose his words.

"I also observed your sister, and besides her gaiety and open manners and the constant complacency she displays, I saw nothing that made me think my friend's feelings corresponded."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to strongly protest, but Mr Darcy rested a finger over her lips, efficiently silencing her.

"According to you, they were, to the point your sister has been feeling miserable ever since they have been apart. Since you know Jane much better than I do, I have reasons to believe I was wrong, and I inadvertently caused her great pain, for what your resentment towards me was not as unreasonable as it sounded the first time you expressed it."

"Oh, it is so noble of you to admit that." She was being ironic and he knew it.

"But I must admit that lack of feelings was not the only reason I had to help Bingley's sisters to keep him in London." He continued and his tone indicated to her she was not going to like what she was about to hear. "I also considered I was saving him from making a misfortunate connection, considering your mother's family and her clear wish for property she so often exposes, as well as your three younger sisters. Their behaviour at the Netherfield ball confirmed my opinion on them, and though I must add that your sister Jane and yourself, act very differently, I considered that my friend would be happier away from the Bennet family."

Heat coloured Elizabeth's cheeks as she heard his offensive words. Of course, she knew they carried some truth, but even so, it offended her deeply.

"It was not your place to interfere."

"Probably not, Bingley has not been himself ever since we left for London." He admitted, "But then again, no one has chained him to the wall. He was free to go back and look for your sister and he has not."

"Of course he has not. That would mean going against his beloved sisters and his best friend, a man he admires. You showed him your disapproval and that was more than enough to chain him to a wall, figuratively speaking." She spurted, furious.

"Though it pains you, I am sure you admit some of my objections still stand and are quite real." He insisted.

"Then, why did you marry me?" she raised her hand, stopping him from answering that question. "No, wait, let me rephrase that. After all, we both know why you married me. So, let me ask you instead, why did you ask me to marry you, feeling the way you do about my family? I really would love to understand that, since I am no better than my sister."

"I believe I explained that thoroughly the night I proposed to you, Elizabeth."

"The problem is, Mr Darcy, I am unable to believe that. Even more, I doubt you have the slightest idea of what loving someone really means." She took a deep breath and turned to look out the window. "Unfortunately, circumstances led us to this marriage and I truly hope we are, at least, able to find sufficient common ground as to make some kind of friendship grow. Otherwise, Mr Darcy, we are up for quite an unpleasant life."

"I accept the fact that you wish not to acknowledge my feelings for you, but I surely do not accept you doubting them. Please keep that in mind." He retorted in a very cold, stern tone.

Elizabeth glanced at him but decided it was a waste of time to utter any other word on the theme, and she turned to the window again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Around lunch time, the carriage stopped in a quiet area, near a singing stream, surrounded by trees and soft green grass. The coachman downloaded a basket and a blanket and set it near the stream.

"I asked my aunt to provide us with some food for lunch. Would you mind serving it?" he asked, helping her to hop out of the carriage.

"Of course not." She walked to where the coachman had left the basket and kneeling on the ground, over the blanket, she started to take out the delicacies Lady Catherine had sent them. Fresh bread, ham, cheese, strawberry jam, roast beef, and a few pastries along with the finest white wine.

She served it all in the plates and cups she found in the basket and Mr Darcy joined her in the blanket, leaning his back against a tree.

"Do you think we can make a truce, dear Elizabeth?" asked he, grabbing a slice of bread with some cheese and beef.

"Will it last, Mr Darcy?"

"Perhaps, if we try harder this time." He suggested.

"Sure." She mumbled to herself before she turned to look at him. "I guess we can try."

They ate almost in silence, but this time there was no tension between them. Apparently, they would never agree on some things and if they wanted a peaceful coexistence they would have to learn to avoid such things.

After they finished, she picked up the leftovers and packed it all back in the basket, before she walked down to the stream to wash her hands with the cool water.

He followed her and kneeled next to her.

"I know this must not be easy for you, and believe me, this is as far as the moon from what I wanted, but we have to learn to live together." He said, taking her hands in his, under the water.

"You do not need to tell me this is not what you wanted. I have that quite clear. But I promise you I will do my best to make it as bearable as possible." She said, in a cold tone, pulling her hands from his and returning to the carriage, scolding herself for the pain smashing her heart.

His feelings should not matter to her and once more, she asked herself why on God's earth had he asked her to marry him. Could it have been on a whim? One that he quickly regretted and would have forgotten it fate had not intervened?

Though, she had to admit he did not strike her as a man that acted on whims. But what else could it be, then?

For the rest of the journey, Mr Darcy did not ride along Elizabeth inside the carriage. He chose to ride next to the coachman and she took the opportunity to close her eyes and get some rest. After all, she had not slept much ever since the night they spent in the shed.

They arrived at the Inn by nightfall. Mr Darcy made all the arrangements as she hopped out of the carriage and had a cup of hot tea by the fireplace in the hostel's main room.

"Would you like to take a bath while we wait for dinner?" he asked her when he came to announce the room was ready.

"Oh, yes, a hot bath would be heaven."

"Very well, I will order it for you. Come, I will take you to the room."

Elizabeth followed him upstairs to a pleasant room with a big bed. Mr Darcy had stopped on their way up to ask for her bath and they had merely arrived at the room when the Inn's servants arrived with the bathtub and the hot water.

"Enjoy your bath, my dear Elizabeth. I will see you downstairs when you're ready."

"Thank you, I will not be long."

She wished she had time to stay in the hot water as much as she could, but she had promised to be quick, so she bathed as fast as she could. When she was done, she put on a dark green dress, and combed her hair as best as she could, before she returned to the ground floor to meet him.

The place was crowded, with people having dinner or simply having a drink, but Mr Darcy had managed to get a private room for them to have dinner.

His hair was wet and he had changed into a clean outfit, so she imagined he had taken a bath too.

Over the table, there was a steaming stew, fresh bread, and some boiled potatoes, dressed with olive oil and finely chopped garlic. It smelled delicious.

They had dinner chatting about meaningless things, trying to keep the truce he had asked for and enjoying a surprisingly good wine.

By the time they finished eating, Elizabeth was feeling relaxed for the first time in days.

"Well, Mr Darcy, I believe it is time for me to go to bed, so I will bid you goodnight."

"Yes, Elizabeth, go ahead. I shall not be long either. It was a very long day."

She got up, bowed and left the room. Only a few minutes later, she was combing her hair in front of the dressing table, wearing her nightgown and her robe, when the door to the room opened up, to let him in.

"Mr Darcy, what are you doing here? Did something happen?" she asked, a bit startled.

"No, my dear Elizabeth nothing happened. As you were able to see, the Inn is to its full capacity and I was only able to get this room." He explained as he started to take his jacket and untie his cravat. "Since we are married and we have shared a room before, I saw no problem in accepting it. The next Inn is two hours away from here."

"But… you… I mean…" she stammered, not knowing what to think.

"Rest at ease, my dear lady, I just want to sleep. I am fully aware of our agreement since I was the one promoting it." He interrupted her, with a self-deprecating scowl on his face.

He unbuttoned his vest as well and taking a seat on the bed, he took off his shoes.

Watching him doing such mundane and yet personal things, coloured her cheeks and she turned back to the mirror to finish combing her hair.

"Which side of the bed would you like to have?" he asked her, in a casual tone.

"Perhaps I should use the small couch and let you use the bed." She suggested, leaving her brush over the comber.

"Do not be silly, Elizabeth. That couch would not fit a child."

"It is just that I..." she started, still not sure what to say or why she was feeling so nervous.

"Please, believe me, I will not be overpowered by uncontrollable lust, just because I will have you in the same bed."

This time, Elizabeth felt the fire in her cheeks. Of course, he would not, especially not because of her. After all, in his opinion, she was just tolerable, not beautiful enough to allure him. How could she have forgotten that?

"Of course not. I would prefer the side next to the window if you do not mind, Mr Darcy." She replied, in a very cold, contained tone.

"It is all yours." He agreed, motioning her to take her side in bed. "You might want to leave that robe on, you know, just in case." He added with a mocking tone that had the ability to make her forget the pain crushing her heart and wish she could smash that scowl of mock out of his face.

She did as he said, and lifting the bedcovers, she slid in and closed her eyes.

He blew up all the candles in the room, just leaving one on, placed on his nightstand, and after securing the door, he too got in bed, under the covers, with his pants and shirt still on.

Elizabeth had a lot of trouble falling asleep, with him so close, struggling to stay as far away from him as she could. After all, the last thing she wanted was for him to accuse her of going after him. But she must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she knew, the sun was trickling through the open gaps in the curtains and she was cuddled up in Mr Darcy's arms.

Somehow, they had met in the middle of the bed and now she was wrapped in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

'How could this have happened?' She cried in silence, her heart thundering in her chest, as heat flooded her whole body and her breath became heavier than usual. She had to leave the bed before he woke up, she would die if he would ever see her in those conditions.

But how was she supposed to do that if he had her captive with his arms tightly wrapped around her?

"Good morning, Mrs Darcy." He whispered in her ear, killing all her hopes.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to find the most dignifying way to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy." She murmured, deciding to emulate his behaviour.

"I believe I could get used to waking up with you in my arms, Mrs Darcy." He said, with a naughty smile on his face, one she was able to see perfectly when she turned to look at him startled.

"What…?"

With a soft chuckle, he kissed her forehead and hopped out of bed and putting on his shoes.

"Please, do not take long getting dressed. I would like to get home before nightfall." With those words, he left the room, carrying his vest and his jacket.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, trying to understand the man, but she was getting to the conclusion that was impossible.

With a sigh, she got up and got dressed as fast as she could, not wanting to make him wait for her. She was aware men hated that and she was not keen to bear his outburst on the subject.

He was waiting for her in the same room they had dinner the night before with a copious breakfast waiting for her.

"Please, let's make of this an early brunch." He asked her when she mentioned the excessive amount of food. "I would like to make the rest of the journey non-stop." He explained.

"I see. I could prepare us a few sandwiches to have in the carriage if we got hungry." She suggested, looking at the fresh bread, the butter, the roast beef, and the cheese displayed over the table.

"That is a good idea. Please do so." He asked.

She started preparing a few sandwiches, while he started to eat his brunch. Once she was done, she started eating as well, grabbing some of the eggs, bacon and sausages he had chosen for his own brunch.

Only half an hour later, they were on their way to Scarborough.

Like the afternoon before, Mr Darcy chose to ride next to the coachman and she had the feeling he was avoiding her.

Well, she could not be happier for his decision. Grabbing a book she had been reading from her purse, she dedicated a few hours to reading, but after a while, she closed the book and stopped trying. Her mind was too busy with its own thoughts to allow anything else.

It kept going to that moment in the morning when he kissed her forehead, and replayed his words a thousand times, trying to figure out what he had meant when he said them but getting nowhere.

Around lunch time, Mr Darcy had the carriage stop for a few minutes while he moved to the seat next to her.

"I believe I could use one of those sandwiches you prepared this morning, Elizabeth." He asked as the carriage restarted its journey.

"Yes, of course, Mr Darcy."

She picked up the basket where she had put them and handed him one of the sandwiches and grabbing one for herself.

"Are you enjoying the journey so far?" he asked, while they ate.

"I'm afraid it has been a bit boring, Mr Darcy. There is not much to observe and no one to talk to."

"I thought you would appreciate the time without my unpleasant presence."

"Even your unpleasant presence is better than nothing, Mr Darcy." She admitted with a self-deprecating scowl.

"Then I apologise for being so rude and leaving you alone all this time."

"You do not have to apologise. I am sure it is more interesting travelling next to the coachman than sitting next to someone you find annoying." She said, finishing her sandwich and pouring some of the tea she had brought in a bottle, into one of Lady Catherine's cups.

"I never said I find you annoying." He protested.

"Some things do not need to be said, Mr Darcy."

"And some definitely need so. You are a very intelligent woman and your company can be quite invigorating. Unfortunately, we do not see eye to eye in a few subjects, but that does not mean I find you annoying." He insisted, finishing his sandwich.

"If you say so. Do you have a good library in this house? I heard you had a good one at Pemberley, so I was wondering if you had one here as well." She said changing the topic.

He sighed but allowed her to change the subject. "Yes, I do. Not as big as the one at Pemberley, but I believe you will find enough reading. Can you ride a horse?" he asked, intrigued.

"No, I am afraid I cannot. My mother never considered it to be a lady's activity and the only horses we kept at Longbourn belonged to my father." She explained, tensing up.

"It is a shame. Perhaps you will allow me to teach you. The feeling of riding a horse is quite amazing." He suggested with a smile.

"Why would you want to do such a thing?" a frown drew on her forehead.

"Why not? We shall have plenty of time for that, and I am sure you will love the experience. Unless you do not like the idea."

She had never considered the idea. It had never been up to discussion at home and she had never been the kind to wish upon impossible things. But now it was possible, and she guessed she could give it a try. Like he said they would have plenty of time.

"Yes, Mr Darcy, I do like the idea. I am sure it will be entertaining."

"I am sure as well." He asked her for another sandwich as he went on talking about the wonders of riding. If she had not been convinced by then, she would have been at the end of his dissertation.


End file.
